


杀戮之道 The Fine Art of Killing（翻译/Translation）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 基于点梗：“我想看到Reese践行诺言教Finch自卫术的故事。”





	杀戮之道 The Fine Art of Killing（翻译/Translation）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fine Art of Killing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183707) by [ItsClydeBitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/pseuds/ItsClydeBitches). 



> *FRF无差  
> *甜为主  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

那张便笺躺在Finch的书桌上已经好一会儿了。

[i][b]我的公寓见。别穿西装来。[/b][/i]

“你的意见呢，Bear？”Finch问。他把纸条放低给Bear嗅。纸条上的字整齐干净——墨水颜色有点深，仿佛是写字的时候落笔特别重。笔迹毫无疑问属于Reese。

点点头，Finch内心下了决定。他解开Bear的项圈，双手顺着它的脖子往下抚摸，然后轻轻地示意它去自己的床。随后，Finch直起身，犹豫了一下，将便笺小心地折了两道，先横后竖，将纸条收到书桌抽屉里，藏在一个备用的键盘下面。

“我想我得先去买几件新衣服。”他低声说。Bear哀怨地哼了几声作为回应。

[hr]

完成购物之旅后，Finch敲响了Reese的公寓门。

噢，他有钥匙的，这是自然——以及所有的安防系统密码，公寓楼的房契，某个银行保险柜里甚至还收着大楼的建筑图，上头绘出了所有未使用的、除了他之外无人知晓的出入口——但是眼下似乎应该彬彬有礼，至少装出彬彬有礼的模样。毕竟，Finch马上可是要进入Reese的领域（无论是空间意义上还是专业技能的意义上），所以他必须以严守礼节作为自己的安全毯，谢谢您呐。于是他等着，直到Reese扬声：“进来。”

听到他发话，Finch走进房间。Reese坐在床上，床尾，两只脚牢牢地踩在地上的样子仿佛他已经等候很久。他穿着浅灰色的运动裤，上身裸着。见到他这个样子，Finch干咽了一下……他不能直视他身上的伤疤：挖出狙击枪子弹导致的手术痕迹，匕首留下的歪歪扭扭的擦伤，还有——不。[i][b]不[/b][/i]。这正是他来此的目的，不是么？为了Reese不会因为他而叠加更多的伤痕。Finch稳住情绪，视线绕开自己的搭档，四下打量。

地板上铺着蓝色的垫子。

“你可以去洗手间换衣服。”Reese的声音轻柔宽慰。Finch感觉自己被当成某种受惊之后惴惴不安的小动物在对待……他心情复杂。

不知道还能做什么的Finch只是又吞咽了一次口水。“马上好。”他急急地离开。

洗手间比他想象中整洁。水槽附近并没有血迹，而且——谢天谢地——垃圾桶里也没有子弹壳。只是镜子的边缘有剃须膏留下的那么一星半点痕迹，再就是日常使用导致的正常范围内的凌乱。Finch拒绝过于仔细地审视淋浴间。他高效地脱下自己的衣服，把西装挂起来，挂在Reese给他备好的衣架上。Finch微笑着。

他也换上运动裤，套上白色T恤，然后打开门——

——等着他的是一把枪，直指他的面门，离他不过三十厘米。

“[i][b]上帝啊——！[/b][/i]”Finch跌跌撞撞地往后退，全靠水槽把他给撑住了。“你非得玩[i][b]这一手[/b][/i]么，John？”

“是的。”枪口并没有放低。“你的恐惧是致命弱点，Finch。我教给你的技能不会有半点用处，如果你看见别人拿枪指着你就吓呆了的话。”

他耷拉下肩膀。“你……你说的当然没错。我只是……”

“不喜欢枪而已。”Reese把这句话补完。他将枪利落地掉了个个儿，把手柄塞到Finch手里。“来吧。没上膛的。”

“好吧。”Finch之前并没意识到子弹是他的焦虑因素，直到Reese特意点明。他飞快地接下手枪，但枪在手的触感让他忍不住呲了一下牙。他用眼角余光留意到Reese的嘴角挑了一下——这样已经算是这个男人最近的大笑了。

“你不是非得真枪实弹地练。”Reese严肃地说，“但我希望你现在习惯枪支的分量，它的样子、气味和手感……光是通过耳机听我开枪是不够的。”Reese指出，“从现在起，你在图书馆的时候都得把枪佩在腰间。”

“那样会毁了我西装的剪裁线条。”不，他的声音里才没有哀怨的调子呢，才，没，有。Finch咬牙。“那么我猜，从现在起，我同时还得作好你继续经常性埋伏在角落里的准备？”

“直到你不会看见枪就吓得站不稳脚？答对了。”

“真是太美妙了。”Finch重重地将枪拍在浴缸上。他私心希望它最好啪叽掉水里。

回到客厅，Reese走到垫子较远的那头，示意Finch去另一头，与他呈对角线斜斜相对。Finch服从了指示，但感觉自己举止笨拙。鉴于他的心跳已经缓了下来，现在Finch异常清楚地意识到自己一瘸一拐的走路姿势，僵硬不能活动的上背和脖子，腰腹处积累的赘肉……说真的，他尽可以一口气往下列举。而且，盯着他对面拥有斧凿刀刻般线条的Reese对此毫无帮助。

坦白说，Finch看不出他们能达成什么成就。就在他准备开口表达自己意见的时候，Reese开口了。

“你能杀掉我吗？”

Finch嘴半张着，眨眨眼。“你……你说什么？”

“你不要把这个问题当成字面意义上的问题，而是应该从道德层面考虑。”Reese歪歪头，打量着Finch。“我知道你有一百种杀死我的方法，只需要随手敲几下键盘就行。我也不是在问你能不能从体能方面跟我抗衡。我问的甚至不是你能不能杀死[i][b]我[/b][/i]，John Reese，而是问……你能够下手杀人么，Harold？如果我是某个正在威胁你生命的人，你能够为了保护自己的性命而下手取走我的性命么？”

Finch撇嘴。“我已经这样做过了。”

“[i][b]不[/b][/i]。我不是在谈论后果或者影响……或者可能是因为你的行为导致的死亡。我现在是在这里问，[i][b]你能杀掉我吗[/b][/i]？”

所以说这不是个开门见山的问题……Finch本来想当然地以为这个问题是问字面而非问情绪呢。

“我说不准。”他低声说。

“那么你得想个明白。” Reese切换到一个蓄力待发的站姿，左腿在后，右腿微曲。 “我可以教你如何伤人，但你需要先学会如何杀人。这就像是小孩子总是直接把一整面玩具墙推倒，只有成年人才掌握精密拆除的技巧。你会学到具体的杀人技巧，但是为了达到这个目标，你必须把你的生命放在高于对手的位置，哪怕只是在那短短的一瞬间。” Reese沉默下来，他在思索。“或者，你可以想想那些将被你抛下的人。如果你做不到为了自己而下杀手，那么，为了他们。现在，你能摆出这个站姿么？”

Finch觉得头晕，脑袋一跳一跳的，但他尽了最大努力。然而事情很快一目了然：他不行。在那个站姿下，他的右腿没办法支撑他的体重；尽管他抬起双臂没有任何问题，但他的背部不允许他长时间保持这个姿势。在他开口表达自己的沮丧之前，Reese点点头。

“没关系。”他说，“你过来不是搞戏剧表演的。不管你在实战中施展什么招数都会很快而且——坦白说——很不登大雅之堂。” Reese狡黠地看了他一眼。这个表情禁不住让Finch面露笑意。也许Reese等的就是这个：下一秒钟，他已经跨过垫子入侵了Finch的私人空间，一只手紧紧握住Finch的手臂。Finch僵立在那里。

Reese皱眉。 “不，不要紧张成这样。用你的意识作出判断——而非本能——你得尽量放松。如果有人用枪指着你——”他用手指比出枪的样子，“你基本是没辙的。但等到他们靠近你的时候，你翻盘的机会来了。采用这个姿势你保持不了平衡么？没关系，因为你可以利用对手的身体。”Reese引导Finch的另一只手，将它放在他自己的肩膀上——触感温暖，而且（毫无疑问）伤痕累累。Finch不得不十分努力地将注意力放在Reese的指导上，而非他五指之下的肌肉。Reese的下一步指令十分清晰： “利用我的身体作为杠杆，用膝盖顶我的裆。”

“[i][b]什么？[/b][/i]” Finch说。

“你听到了呀。下手吧，Harold。如果你连用膝盖顶我都做不到，你该死地肯定没办法杀——”

Finch稳住身体，抬腿，拼尽全力用膝盖顶向Reese。

他在身体接触的时候感觉到Reese佩戴了护裆。即便如此，Reese依然一下子乱了呼吸，紧接着喉咙里重重地闷哼了一声。他的双脚倒是保持着一动不动，但脸痛得紧缩到一起。Finch在心里给了自己一巴掌，双手摆动着不知如何是好。缓了一阵子之后，Reese摇着头，面部表情惊人地平和。

“不对，” Reese的声音绷得很紧，“你应该趁胜追击。抓住对方的头发稳住自己的身体，然后重复同样的动作，顶他们的脸。你会让他们疼得什么都看不清，也分不清方向，或许能让他们脑震荡，甚至能杀死他们。” Reese以就事论事的平静语调说，“试试看。”

Finch一动不动。 “我不会那样打你的脸！”

“是的，但你可以那样打我的胸口。你需要习惯这种感觉。你之前的攻击全是白费，如果你马上就呆住了而不能抓住机会脱身的话。”

于是Finch依言也顶了Reese的胸口。跟他此前想象的不同：这并没有让他觉得有释放宣泄感，而是深感可怖。要是Finch在接受邀请的时候以为这会导致他本人淤青处处的话，那他可就想错了。Reese坚持了两个小时：用这种方式揍人你不会伤到自己的大拇指。不需要双手掐住整个脖子，抓住前面部分用力往下压就好。夹头杀？很简单的，先踩脚背。别忘了你也可能遇到女性作为敌人，Finch。攻击她们的腹股沟处同样具有杀伤力。噢，还有胸口。如果她们有戴耳环，抓住往下[i][b]扯[/b][/i]，有多大劲儿使多大劲儿。

最重要的是利用你的外表作为优势。保持，发扬。没有人会觉得文质彬彬教授模样的人会构成威胁……这就是你的机会。

即兴发挥，Finch。使[i][b]阴招[/b][/i]。

所有这些都以Reese作为牺牲。他遍体伤痕让Finch难过，而非自豪。在时间过了将近两个小时的时候，Reese将他按倒在地。他撑在地上，双臂紧紧锁住Finch。Finch在肾上腺素的作用下大脑嗡嗡直响。他抬头，和Reese四目相对。Reese的视线毫不动摇地落在他身上。

“你能杀掉我吗？” Reese问。

[i][b]不能[/b][/i]，他想要回答，想要撑起身体亲吻他。但他没有。他用手肘撞上Reese的腹部，然后从他的禁锢下爬开。这不是Reese那种近乎炫技的大反转，但效果是一样的，大体上。

但这个动作让他大口喘着粗气……而且撑死只有一半是出于疲惫。

“到此为止了。”Reese宣布。Finch皱了下眉。Reese的目光柔和下来。 “去把自己收拾干净吧。”

走进他之前刻意回避的淋浴间，这一点简直有情色意味。Finch潦草地冲洗了一下，然后便一件件穿回西装宛如重披铠甲。他拿起空枪，步态僵直地又一次走出盥洗室，穿过的衣服留在Reese的洗衣篮内。

Reese正在把地上的垫子卷起来收好。他们之间并没有“再见”或者“谢谢你”之类的话。Finch只是歪了歪脑袋……Reese狠狠地瞪着他，直到他乖乖地将枪插到腰间。

Finch就那样离开了Reese的公寓。

事情应该就这样结束了：一锤子课程，目的与其说是带来任何实打实的帮助，不如说是给他俩一点虚幻的希望。毕竟，Finch非常清楚他在战场上是多么百无一用。让他惊讶的仅仅是Reese居然没有直言不讳地指出来。

可是……可是第二天，Finch回到图书馆，他看到的不只是欢快的Bear，还有书桌上的一个包裹。

收件人简单地写着“[i][b]Finch[/b][/i]”。

“这又是什么。”他喃喃自语地拿起包裹。里头放的东西像是只手机，但是当他按下主键的时候吓了一跳：一道电流滋滋地蹿出来。所以这才不是手机呢，是个电击器——完美适配教授的那种东西，可以放在口袋里随身携带而不引人注意。这正是Finch本人在迫不得已的情况下会使用的那种工具。

他闭上眼睛。当然了，Reese那么了解他。[i][b]当然[/b][/i]。

Finch将电击器收进口袋，放在手枪的上面。

他思绪万千，以至于几乎错过了包裹底部的一张小纸条。Bear异常好奇地用鼻子嗅着。Finch惴惴地拿起纸条，看到上面写着差不多相同的话：

[i][b]我的公寓见。别穿西装来。  
不会有训练。[/b][/i]

“噢。” Finch红着脸叫了一声，但他的心情出奇地愉快。他小心地将纸条对折又对折——先横再竖——然后将它塞进抽屉跟另一张纸条放在一起。

然后他出发去找Reese，心情因为接下来将要发生的事情而雀跃。

这一次可是一场完全不一样的邀约了。


End file.
